


Staying Warm

by BurstEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Huddling For Warmth, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: When the heat goes out in their place, Yang and Winter turn to more intimate methods of staying warm in the bitter cold.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Staying Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vecnawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/gifts).



"Come on! Of all times for you bust, it had to be when it's below zero!"

Yang slammed her fist down on the air conditioner, which had broken down at the worst possible time with the low tempuratures currently plaguing Atlas.

"Yang, it's pointless taking out your frustration on the machine," Winter casually said while she read her book. "It's not going to be repaired until tomorrow."

Yang let out a frustrated sigh, flopping down in front of the computer. "Damn shift in weather. Can't let us have any fun." She quickly grinned as she turned it on, scrolling through pictures of girls showing off their large asses. "Good thing I have this to fall back on."

Winter looked at what the blonde was looking at and sighed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I need something to get my mind off the dead cold," Yang retorted as she pulled down her pants and freed her large cock, which she proceeded to stroke rapidly at the sight of the bottom-heavy girls presented on the screen. "And all of these hot girls are going to help me out with it."

Winter sighed once more as she put on her jacket. "Fine then. I'll be out doing something meaningful. You go on with... whatever it is you're doing."

Yang paid no attention to what she said, focusing on the sound of her cupped hand tapping her balls as she vigorously stroked her length.

* * *

Night has fallen in Atlas and it was even colder than ever. It was so bad that Yang was visibly shivering under her sheet, curling into a ball to stay warm with little avail.

"T-T-This s-s-sucks," she shuddered, gritting her teeth in frustration. "I h-h-hate how freakin' c-c-cold it is."

"It's a regular basis in this part of the world," Winter replied on the other side of the bed. "You just have to get used to it."

Yang let out a low growl and suddenly gripped Winter, holding on to her tight much to her surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked indignantly, feeling the blonde's bulge press against her ass.

"What does it look like?" Yang replied irritably. "I'm trying to stay warm here."

"By cuddling up to the least warm person you know?" Winter asked in confusion.

"Your body is pretty warm," Yang commented, reaching down to grope the militant's ass. "And this is pretty soft."

Winter sighed and got on all fours, pulling down her pants and presenting her rear to Yang.

"Uh... what's this about?" the blonde asked.

"What does it look like?" Winter replied in irritation. "This is the only way we're going to stay warm at this point. Now are you going to fuck my ass with that ridiculously massive cock of yours or not?"

After hearing the specialist curse, there was no way Yang would resist an offer. Pulling down her shorts and freeing her cock, she wasted no time in shoving it in Winter's ass and thrusted like a wild animal, the sounds of her hips colliding filling the room.

"Ugh... how are you so brutish from the start?" Winter groaned.

"I was spending my day jerking off to butts," Yang growled while spanking Winter's ass. "What do you think?"

Winter blushed brightly as her head laid on the pillow. "I think you need to get a hobby."

Yang thrusted harder, pressing her body against Winter's as the night went on.

* * *

Both girls were now completely naked and covered in sweat as Yang thrusted roughly into Winter's ass, feeling her balls throb as they slap against the specialist's dripping pussy.

"I'm gonna cum," Yang groaned. "I'm filling this ass up with my hot spunk."

"Do it, you beautiful brute," Winter growled lustfully.

With one last strong thrust, Yang hilted herself deep in Winter's ass before releasing a huge load of hot cum deep inside.

"Ohh... this is wonderful," Yang moaned, landing on Winter's back.

"Ugh... you're not going to sleep like this, are you?" she asked.

Yang just purred as she nuzzled her face contently.

"...Oh, well," Winter sighed in resignation. "I guess this is one way to stay warm."


End file.
